Blood is Thicker: What Almost Was
by freakyanimegal
Summary: (A oneshot from a scrapped plan for 'Blood is Thicker'. Warning: older teen. ) He was losing it, day by day, he was changing and he was changing her with him. It was getting worse, could he still keep some humanity?


**IMPORTANT NOTE: **This is a oneshot that I had written for a route to my 'BIT' series I ended up not taking. If anyone remembers that anyway. But if you want to read it I figured I'd post it for Halloween. A little exposition required though. Basically this is an alternate future for 'BIT' where Kratos went nuts upon becoming king and effectively 'won', made Lloyd a vampire and Colette too in order to be Lloyd's bride. This is some time after they've been trapped together and married. Yeah it won't make much sense if you haven't read 'Blood Is Thicker' but sadly I have nothing else to post this Halloween. Even so , I hopeyou enjoy it.

**Happy Halloween!**

* * *

"Your hair's gotten more red…"

Lloyd glanced at her, then back, lifting his hand to touch his hair with a slight frown. It wasn't 'red' so much as…red, like the clothes he wore, not bright. It was red more like his father's, red-brown, auburn, russet, wine colored almost. Deep, darker red, like-…

"I wonder why," she pondered, gently running her fingers through it. "It used to be more brown."

He glanced at her, his eyes scanning her up and down and she fidgeted, flustered.

"What is it?"

"You've changed too."

The blonde flushed the barest bit, looking away from him and bringing up her arms to hug herself, and hide her…'changes'. Since they had wed and began spending their 'nights' together, since they had become 'intimate' he had noticed the changes in her. Her skin became more supple, softer, bright white like the light of the full moons. Speaking of full… His eyes gleamed a suave red, scanning the rounded hips and up to her chest. Lloyd found his mouth dry suddenly, swallowing and licking his fangs. Yes, she had changed, and he liked it. Just thinking of the difference between their wedding night, when she had been so…petite, to now, with those luscious, full lumps that had developed on her chest…

"L- Lloyd?" she backed away a bit, eyeing him. "Lloyd? Are you listening?"

She had been saying something. It didn't matter. It was nothing he was concerned with, what she had to say didn't mean anything. What mattered was her beautiful, ample body, and the soft velvet skin draped over the arteries in her neck, pumping with her succulent, decadent, sweet-

"Lloyd! You're scaring me, please-"

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her close to him. She jumped a bit, startled and looked into his eyes. They were half lidded, glowing with the intent lust that had sparked inside him. Her eyes widened, her moonlit skin getting an ashen tint. Lloyd chuckled, a low, deep sound, rubbing his one hand slowly, deliberately on her hip.

"So round…" he whispered. "It would be so easy to cradle an infant in there…"

"W- what? Lloyd- Lloyd, what are you talking about?" she whispered, shivering a bit at his touch. "I-"

"Oh yes," he chuckled, nuzzling her neck. "You'd make such a good mother, wouldn't you Colette? My sweet, sweet Colette…."

"Lloyd, please stop." Colette whispered, trembling a bit. "You're getting...weird. Please, calm down, just-"

He lifted his head, nose to nose with her, his eyes glowing all the more intently.

"Oh but that's not all that'd make you a good mother, is it?" he whispered, his lips brushing hers.

The vampiric prince roughly grabbed her breast, making the blonde cry out in surprise and embarrassment.

"L- Lloyd! It's the middle of the night-" she stammered, her face flushing the barest shade of pink.

"Shhh…" he placed one finger to her lips. "Don't say anything, my princess…let me savor you…"

He smirked, running his finger down her neck and back to her chest, grabbing again before she could protest.

"These would make you a good mother too, wouldn't they?" he whispered, admiring her.

"I- Lloyd we were just- we don't even know what's happening. We were going to see if we could find out, remember? I mean I- I'm- bigger, and that's not-"

"Oh yes, you're bigger. I like it." He whispered huskily, smirking. "It makes you more…maternal."

He gave her a rough squeeze and she yelped, her eyes widening.

"You know I find older women attractive, don't you?" he whispered in her ear.

Lloyd kissed her roughly, hooking his fangs around her sleek ones and pressing her up against his body. She made a muffled sound, wriggling, attempting to push him back but he ignored her, his eyes closed. There was no reason for her to make such a fuss, to struggle like this. This was what she was for, she was his bride, she was there to satisfy him and give him a child. She should be honored and eager to fulfill her duty. He broke the kiss and she gasped, panting, eyes wide.

"L- Lloyd….stop, you're slipping again. Snap out of it! Please!"

"Oh don't even pretend you don't want me right now, my bride," he chuckled, smirking, oozing arrogance as well as confidence. "Every female wants me. You want me, and you will want me right now."

A pleased smile crossed his lips as he saw her shudder, her eyes glazing over with a misty red, going out of focus. His divine power had gripped hold of her, his order as a royal forcing her to obey his command to desire him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing herself against him, looking up into his eyes, hypnotized by his charms.

"There we go, my love…" he chuckled, rubbing her back and hip. "Now just relax…"

He nuzzled her neck and she tilted her head to the side, allowing him to. Lloyd brushed his lips against her soft skin, inhaling deeply, savoring every last bit of her scent. His fangs extended and he felt the roots ache in his gums, throbbing, craving the wonderful sweetness of her blood. He went to bite and then, she made a sound. Just a sound, nothing more, a tiny, soft little whimper. It shouldn't have been anything, but it was.

He froze, fangs barely above her skin, his body beginning to tremble. His eyes flashed brown a moment and he choked, shutting them tightly. She smelled so good, she felt so soft, he wanted every last bit of her, right now, he wanted to drink from her and take her to him in their bed- but that sound! That tiny, pathetic little whimper- why? Why was it doing this to him? Why?

"Please…"

Her voice again, soft and trembling, as if she was on the verge of tears.

He couldn't do it.

Lloyd, the Vampiric Prince, the heir to demonic godhood pushed himself away from his marked bride and stumbled back against the wall, panting as his fangs screamed at him for denying himself his feeding. The red mist fled from Colette's eyes and she fell onto her knees, trembling and staring up at him, ashen. He tried to say something, tried to speak, tried to apologize or say her name but he couldn't force a single word. With a hiss of pain he slammed his hand over his mouth, wincing at the ache in his fangs.

This wasn't the first time it had happened- well it was, like this, but not the first time he had slipped like this. Usually it was brief, a lapse that he snapped out of as soon as Colette drew his attention back to himself. It normally happened during their 'nights' together while, embracing her, he would snap into a momentary state of…'charm', arrogance… It terrified him but usually it was manageable, and usually Colette would 'lapse' a bit to instinct as well, as a vampiress' nature would compel her. It had never been this bad, it had never lasted so long, it had never made him 'order' her…not until now.

He collapsed on the ground, writhing and hissing, gripping at his mouth and shrieking in agony. He wasn't sure how long but it must have been a long time, since Colette came back at one point with Kratos, who didn't seem half as concerned as she was. The Vampiric King simply opened a bottle of blood and grabbed Lloyd's face, forcing it into his mouth. Lloyd jerked and quickly gulped up the content, easing the burning pain and soothing his dry throat.

"It's your own fault, Lloyden," Kratos tsked, his eyes glowing a dim red. "You should have just bitten her."

Lloyd panted, trying to catch his breath and looked up at his father. Kratos, even as a human, had generally had a blank, unreadable expression. That was still true…most of the time, but something more had been added to it since his ascension to the throne. There was a glint in his eyes, a touch to his scent, a horribly unsettling vibe of power and superiority. It was terrifying. Even with no trace of expression to his face, it was terrifying.

"I-" Lloyd choked, breathing a bit easier after. "I…no, I …I lost control, I…I was going to force her-"

"And what of it?"

Lloyd stared, his mind going blank as his eyes stuck on his father, trying to process what he had just said. He couldn't have really said what he thought he did, could he?

"Wh- what of it?! What the hell do you mean what of it!?" Lloyd hissed, struggling to his feet. "I was going to force her! I- I 'ordered' her! I was going to force her to let me- to let me-"

"Again, what of it? What do you think she's here for, Lloyd?" Kratos tilted his head, raising a brow yet somehow still kept the cold expression. "She's your bride. She's here for you to use her, to satisfy yourself and to give you an heir. If not to feed off her and mate with her, what purpose does she have? So what does it matter if you were going to order her to submit? That is her purpose."

"How dare you!" Lloyd snapped, fighting to urge to try and hit him. "She's not- she's not just some thing! She's my wife! She's Colette! How could you- how could you be like this?! How could you say that?!"

"You were the one that did it Lloyden, not me."

His expression finally changed, but if anything it was more unnerving. Kratos smirked, tilting his head abit, his eyelids lowering a bit and the glow intensifying in his eyes.

"Of course, it is to be expected. She's been feeding off your blood for some time now, it's been improving her. Your power, your essence, it has been shaping her body to make it more fitting for your needs. More attractive and pleasing to you, and more fertile in order to bear you a child."

Lloyd froze, his eyes widening a bit as his words sunk in.

"You- you knew. You knew what was happening, you knew this would-" his fists clenched again, hissing. "Why the hell didn't y ou say anything?! Why didn't you warn us?! If we had known-!"

"What, Lloyd? What would you have done if you had known? Not drunk from each other?" he smirked again, chuckling, deep, his eyes flashing. "You are a couple. There is no escaping the need to savor each other. None. Besides, what harm has it done? She has become more fertile and beautiful, and you have become more powerful as well, now that you've gotten something other than animal blood into your body-"

"Shut up!" Lloyd shouted, trembling with rage. "You-! You should have told us! "

"I don't see why you're trying to blame me, Lloyd. You were still the one that did it to her, you are still the one responsible for what you just did to her a little while ago, are you not?"

Lloyd choked a bit, withdrawing. He looked away, struggling to regain control of himself. Yes…yes he was right, it was his fault. Even if he hadn't known all that, it didn't matter in regards to what he had just done. It was his own fault, losing control like that, so badly. He was to blame, he was a monster-

"It's a good thing you did it, Lloyd. You should more often. Order her to whenever she does not want to, as often as possible, it'll increase your chances of getting her pregnant."

That's when he lost it.

Lloyd let out a hiss that sounded more like a shriek, his arm swinging out in an attempt to claw at his father's throat. Normally that wouldn't have made any sense, perhaps it didn't at all, but this turned out not to be a normal case. The shriek Lloyd gave out turned into a screech, Colette covering her ears as a smirk spread on Kratos' face. In a split second Lloyd's body had shifted, his arms turning to leathery wings, his feet to claws and his head into a hellish bat-like beast that hissed through rows of sharp fangs, attempting to snap at his father.

The king responded with a small smirk, eyes flashing brightly, glowing intensifying.

"It's about time, Lloyden…Father was beginning to worry."

The bat that was Lloyd was struck against the head by several stone familiars that mimicked his form, dropping him onto the ground, unconscious.


End file.
